The Mute Mutant
by mighty-0ak-zer0
Summary: A young mute boy, Matt, age 13 is in a rock band. As he walks home from practice, the Sandman appears to stir up trouble. Read for the rest of it.
1. The Mute Mutant: Episode I

The Mute Mutant  
by: Matt Eichenlaub  
Friday, June 6th, 2003  
episode I  
A young teen named Matt, about thirteen years of age, weighing in at about 115lbs., about 5' 10" with brown, spikey hair, and dark brown eyes can be seen walking to an old, abandoned garage. Two others are there; one that looks similar to Matt, but taller, and one that's an inch smaller and a little husky.  
The tall one speaks. "Hey, Matt! Sup?" Matt, since he's a mute, can only use sign language to communicate. He signs, "I'm fine, Daniel... You?"  
"I'm cool..." Daniel turns to the other guy. "Oakey! Matt's here!" "Hey, Matt! Ya ready for this?" , said Oakey.  
Matt nods his head and then, from his pockets, he pulls out a pair of drumsticks.  
"Alright, dude... Let's do this...", Daniel said. About ten minutes goes by. All the equipment is set up. Matt, now sitting behind a Yamaha 7-piece set, Daniel with a Warlock Bass strapped around him, and Oakey with a seven-string guitar strapped on.  
Matt clicks off the beat for everyone and they all go into the "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by Relient K. Matt, he's just beating those drums like it's nobody's business, keeping perfect rhythm, and adding in lots off fills. Daniel, strumming o his bass with loud, clear tones, staying in beat with Matt. And Oakey, just plucking all of the strings with such a fluid-like motion. He makes it look so easy. Then, the song comes to an end.  
"That was awesome!!!", Oakey exclaimed. "Yea, dude!!", Daniel shouts. He turns around to face Matt. "Dude, you're awesome!!!"  
"Matt signs, "Thanks, man. You all rock!! Let's keep playing!" They keep playing for hours on top of hours, playing songs like Broken, Give it Away, Californication, Ammunition, Strike Back, and some Aeorsmith stuff. They stop at about 5:00 pm that afternoon.  
"Well, I think that's enough for today," Daniel says. "I have to attend a track meet." "And I gotta go to a drag race," says Oakey "I'll see ya'll tomorrow."  
It's now about 5:20pm. Matt's now walking home. Suddenly, he stops on the sidewalk. He looks around, not seeing anything suspicious. He continues to walk, keeping an eye out for anything odd. Matt decides to take a little detour to the nearest burger joint, but right before he gets there, a sandstorm occurs. He wonders, "How can a sandstorm occur out here in th city?" He thinks for a moment and come to a conclusion. He decides to hurry to the nearest, unguarded fusesbox, opens it up, and then he rames his fist into it, draining the energy. Matt would turn around to see his arch nemises, Sandman. Not only could he shift his molecules, but he is the cousin of Matt.  
"How are you doing this fine day, Matt?", the Sandman would ask. All Matt does is glare at him.  
"Oh that's right, you're a mute. You can't talk!! HAHAHA!!!" From Matt's pocket comes his drumsticks. He would dash towards the Sandman and swing the drumsticks at his enemy. Each swing makes contact, causing welts on the Sandman's body.  
"GAH!! You fool!!! I'll show you how to fight!", the Sandman said as he disappeared. Matt would look around, but from behind him, he would always be struck. Each blow, painful. The last blow sends Matt through the wall of an old shed. He looks to his side and finds a sack of flour. He takes it, stands up, and dumps it all overthe Sandman, not only blinding him for a sec, but making him visible at all times. At that moment, Matt unleashes his electrical power and uses it to transform into a guy in a black tunic with a red belt. Matt's originally brown, spikey hair truns white, his eyes orange. He takes hold of one of his drumsticks that streches. From the stick, he would pull out what looks like a long sword. He would throw his free hand into the air, channeling all the lightning energy around into his body, shocking his vocal cords to life. He speaks...  
"Sandman, prepare to eat through a straw, cuz I'm coming for ya!", Matt says as he brings the handle of the sword to his shoulder, points it at the Sandman, and starts dashing towards the Sandman. Right when the balde is one foot away from the Sandman, Matt would jump up into the air, do a front- flip, and land behind him. Matt would then jab the blade right into Sandman's back, then channeling the lightning energy into his body, shocking him to pieces.  
"That's how you do it, Sandman... Next time, think before you fight. ", Matt says as he pulls the blade out and watches as the Sandman falls flat on his face.  
The Sandman coughs up blood. "You fool! You havent...ugh, seen the last of me." He then disappears.  
Matt then returns to normal form and continues to the burger joint.  
  
tune in soon for the next episode 


	2. The Mute Mutant: Episode II

The Mute Mutant  
By: Matt Eichenlaub  
Episode II  
As Matt reaches the burger joint, he would sense another disturbance in the atmosphere around him. He would look to his left, then his right, just to see nothing strange. He walks into the restaurant, orders his usual double-decker and Mountain Dew and takes his usual seat in the corner.  
Just as he's about to take a bite from his double-decker, someone barges right into the scene with a large size ion cannon.  
"Where's Matt?!", the strange one asks in a rather angry voice. The man looks like he's half robot and half clown. (Scary, yes) Everyone evacuates the building except for Matt, his enemy.  
"Hehheh.. Long time no see, mute boy. FWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Matt sits where he is, steadfast.  
The strange man would just stare at Matt, then grin. "How rude, not answering when spoken to. OH! Wait, that's right! You can't speak because your a mute boy. GYAHAHA!!!"  
Matt would growl in anger, somehow. "Shut up, CJ."  
"What? You can speak? NYAAA!!! Why did you call me CJ? I'm the Chrome Jester, dang it!!!"  
"You've always had such a lousy name, you know?" "Oh, can it!! I've had enough of this. The only reason I'm here is to kill you and get a large bounty. NYA HA!! Now, shall we take care of business?"  
"Give me your best shot, CJ." Matt grins and starts to glow. "NYA HA!!!!" The Chrome Jester aims his ion cannon at Matt and fires three long, powerful blasts.  
Matt ducks outta the way of the first one, lets the second one go by, and jumps to avoid the third. After he lands, he mutates into the man wearing a black tunic, the red belt, the white hair, and the orange eyes. From hius pocket, he pulls out his drumstick. From the drumstick comes a blade, similar to that of an axe. "You've had the worst timing too." Matt throws the axe at CJ, who would duck under it.  
"HA! And you've always had the worst aim. You couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." CJ couldn't finish. A second axe had went through his chest, taking out his ribs, his spine and spinal cord, and his lungs.  
"You know, talking will get you nowhere in this world." Matt says as he walks over to the remains of the Chrome Jester. "Heh, so much for the bounty."  
Matt returns to his normal form, to his seat, and to his dinner.  
  
tune in for the nest episode soon 


End file.
